


Don't forget (You're still young)

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, btob family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Sungjae and Ilhoon both wake up to notes with their names on it. What does the note say and where does it take them?Only one way to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as fluffy as I was hoping for but for now, it's ok enough to settle my heart.

Sungjae woke up one morning to his curtains barely drawn, sunlight directly hitting his eyes as it opened. He cursed silently to himself, wondering when he decided to leave it like so when he usually sleeps with it fully closed. Groaning as he got up from bed, he shuffled himself to the door, where clearly taped was a big piece of paper with his name on it. Sungjae stared at it in confusion, his left hand reached out to take it off his door. The paper unfolded itself and inside was a quick note:

_‘Wash up quick and meet us in the kitchen’_

Now, he’s even more confused. Was this supposed to be a game? Sungjae being his normal self, ignored the first part of the note. However, his plans were foiled when he came across another note, just at the doorway that led to the kitchen, conveniently hanging from above, at his height. He grumbled as he tore the note down and read it:

_‘Sungjae-yah...we said to wash up first...why do you never listen??’_

His eyes widened at the note, a sleepy giggle left his lips. Whoever wrote this knew him too well. With a small nod, he turned around and went to wash up after noticing that no one was in fact in the house but him.

**In another dorm nearby...**

_Ilhoon woke up to something similar, except he woke up next to heart shaped sticky notes instead (because Sungjae would definitely miss one mini sticky note if they wrote him one). He sat up with a shake of his hair, his arms behind him in a stretch as he eyed the note that stood out amongst his other things on the bedside._

‘Please wash up and meet in the kitchen...(see I used the word please...)’

_A smirk appeared on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair and did what the note told him to do, with no complaining. Who was he going to complain to anyways? He’s pretty sure Minhyuk is not home especially when it’s this silent._

_Ilhoon made it to his kitchen before Sungjae made it to his, the maknae taking forever in the bathroom alone. He walked in and went about fixing himself a glass of water, when he noticed another note on the fridge door._

‘Morning Ilhoon! I made tofu wrapped rice for your breakfast...it’s in the lunch box. Eat some and take the rest with you...you need to go to this address for me’

_One long look around the kitchen and Ilhoon found said lunch box, filled with tofu wrapped rice. He took one and ate it, smiling brightly as he recognized it as Minhyuk made. The notes that he’d received he also recognized as Minhyuk’s writing. Just what was his hyung up to? Ilhoon took his time eating the food, having gone through half the box before he decided to make a move._

Sungjae finished his morning routine some time after Ilhoon, shuffling himself to the kitchen still half asleep. He opened the fridge to take out the bottle of orange juice in there, missing the note on the door entirely. The thing that caught his eyes though, was a lunch box that sat in the middle on the kitchen bench. When he opened it, there was mini green onion pancakes inside. Taking one out, he chewed on it and smiled, wondering if the box was actually for him. That’s when the thought occurred to him, he was supposed to find another note in here. With a careful eye, he looked around the room, to find said note and when he finally found it, he saw it fit that he face palmed himself for not noticing sooner.

_‘We made you breakfast...if you haven’t eaten it already, take it with you and meet us here...’_

Below the little note was the same address that Ilhoon had written in his note. Sungjae scratched the back of his head in fake frustration. What was his hyungs playing at now??

_Ilhoon arrived at the address first – as expected – after he found an envelope laid on his car seat. When he opened it, he found a note and some money inside._

‘Take this money to the store, you’ll need it...wait outside, someone else is coming with you!’

_The address, as he found out, was for a small store that sold mostly toys and plushies and when he looked in the window, his mind wondered as to why he was here in the first place. He also wondered if he could just run and use the money elsewhere...but he knew someone else was coming so he couldn’t bail like he imagined. After waiting for what felt like hours –but in reality, it was only ten minutes- Ilhoon finally spotted a familiar person coming his way._

Sungjae arrived at the address looking lost and confused. He was sure that he had gotten the wrong street but when he spotted Ilhoon standing outside, he knew he had made it. Ilhoon gave him a small smile from a distance.

“Sungjae-yah...” he called out with a confused tone.

“Oh, hyung...did you get a note too?!” Sungjae asked in mixed excitement and surprise. Ilhoon nodded and they both shared their morning experience, voicing out their confusion to all this.

“Mm...I got this note before I came here...what do you think the money’s for??” Ilhoon asked as he showed Sungjae the note and money. Sungjae read the note carefully and looked behind him, through the store window.

“Are we supposed to buy something from here?? What would we buy from this kind of store?” Sungjae took a careful look at all the items he could see from his spot outside.

“Well...only one way to find out,” Ilhoon noted out loud as he opened the store door for Sungjae. They both walked in and the sound of random toys being played with reached their ears.

“Oohh...hyung look at this!” Sungjae called out to Ilhoon as he looked at the toys and board games. They spent a good fifteen minutes in the store just looking at everything, picking up random items and wondering if it was the item they were supposed to get. After playing with and picking up many of the items in store, a sales person approached them with a smile.

“Good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked the boys politely. Ilhoon was the one who spoke up.

“Um...we don’t know actually. Our hyungs sent us on this silly treasure hunt and we’re not sure what we’re supposed to be getting from here...” the girl looked at Ilhoon for a moment before he could see that something clicked in her mind. She pulled a small note out from her back pocket and looked at it.

“Oh, are you Ilhoon and Sungjae??” she asked in surprise and Sungjae looked at her confused.

“How do you know our names?” he asked in a playful tone.

“Your hyungs came here last night...said that you’d come today to pick up some items...” she told them before she walked away, motioning for them to follow her. She went behind the front counter and pulled out a couple of bags with their names on it.

“I guess this is what the money is for...” Ilhoon noted as he handed her the money and Sungjae took the bags. When she handed the change back to Ilhoon she also handed him another note.

“Thanks for coming in, have a nice day!” she said as they bid their goodbyes and headed out. Inside Ilhoon’s car, Sungjae started to haphazardly open the bags. He laughed as he pulled out the items, one by one. A pair of bunny ears, a small Winnie the Pooh plush, some sweets and a pair of googly glasses. Ilhoon had the same contents in his bag except instead of Winnie, he got Donkey.

“Yah! What’s with all these things??” Ilhoon asked as he looked at them, Sungjae excitedly put the ears on.

“Come on hyung, put the ears on!” he happily instructed his hyung. Ilhoon placed the ears on and looked in the mirror with a smile. It’s been awhile since he last wore ears like these and he sort of missed it. He pulled the note out and started to read it.

_‘We hope you’re not stuffing yourself with the sweets...’_

Ilhoon read out loud and Sungjae stopped chewing the sweets in his mouth. He gave Ilhoon a cheesy smile, before chewing the rest of it slowly.

_‘I bet you’re still hungry...you didn’t eat much of the lunch box did you?? Oh well, here’s your chance, go to this address and dig in!’_

It was barely lunch time and they were already on the way to this food place. What they didn’t expect when they got there, was Peniel waiting for them outside.

“Oh hyung!” Ilhoon greeted him and Peniel was as surprised as the maknaes.

“What are you doing here?” Sungjae asked, as they slowly headed inside.

“I got a note this morning...told me to come here...” he answered as he eyed the ears on their heads.

“What’s with the ears?!” he almost laughed when they all decided on a table and sat down.

“We got a note this morning to go to this store and pick up these and some other things...” Ilhoon replied as he busied himself with the menu.

“Ah...I didn’t get that note, maybe cause I don’t do aegyo...” Peniel chuckled and Sungjae joked with him about it. They all ordered and ate, only finishing close to an hour later when they all looked at each other.

“Shall I get this one??” Ilhoon asked as he started to pull out his wallet, but Peniel stopped him. He pulled out an envelope and waved it at them.

“Hyung gave me some money for this...” he opened the envelope and took out the money to pay for the food. Just as they were about to leave, one of the waiters stopped them.

“I was told to give this to you...” he said as he handed them yet another note. They all stepped outside before they opened it.

_‘Are you full now? Time to have some fun! The amusement park awaits you boys...we left you some more money...’_

True to the note, there was some money in the envelope that Peniel was holding. Sungjae smiled but he started to complain on the way back to the car.

“But hyunggg....I’m too full, I’ll throw up on the rides!”

“Then we’ll just play the small ones first Sungjae-yah...”

===

The boys spent the rest of the day at the amusement park, going on as many rides as they possibly could. They decided to call it a day when all of them felt too tired to keep going, so they took some cinnamon donuts with them and left the park.

When they got to the car, Sungjae was first to notice something that was stuck under the windshield wipers.

“Ah, hyung...another note...” he shouted out as he took the note from the windshield and opened it to read it.

_‘Did you have fun? Come meet us at the park...we have dinner...BTOB hwaiting!”_

“Yay, food!!” Ilhoon shouted as he got into the car and they all set off to the park. The park that they usually go to was near empty when they arrived. It was a sort of a secret park not many people knew of, so it was this one that they frequent to get their own space. Ilhoon parked the car and they walked the little ways to the middle of the park where they usually sat.

Before they even reached their area, Sungjae noticed the lights that helped paved their way. He awed at them and tapped at them playfully, having fun with them as he walked passed. Peniel joked with him and chased him around as his laughter and screams filled the air. Ilhoon joined in and soon all three of them were running around, laughing and screaming and probably waking up any of the neighbours that could be asleep at that moment.

Their voices didn’t stop until Sungjae, in the middle of running away, bumped into someone. He started to apologize but when he looked up he noticed it was Changsub.

“Oh, hyung!” he said with his signature smile as he straightened up and hugged him.

“Having fun I see...!” he said as he watched the other two stop just behind Sungjae.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? Did you do all this?” Ilhoon asked, his eyes shining in the light.

“It wasn’t just me...” Changsub answered as he stepped aside and the other three members waved at them. Eunkwang and Hyunsik walked towards them, Eunkwang hugging Sungjae and Peniel while Hyunsik took Ilhoon’s wrist and pulled him towards the table where they had food.

“Did you guys have fun?” Minhyuk asked as they all sat down for dinner.

“We did, thanks hyungs!” Peniel answered, putting food on his plate.

“You didn’t have to do all this...” Ilhoon noted out loud but he was smiling at the big gesture.

“You guys worked really hard and we wanted you to have fun...and also, we wanted to remind you that you’re only young so you should have days like these once in awhile, and not work too hard...” Eunkwang told them and their hearts fluttered at how their leader was taking care of them and making sure they don’t forget that their just younglings in a big world.  

 


End file.
